


Blood in the water

by CherryAndPopps



Category: booktok, hellyeahbooks - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Forbidden Love, Major character death - Freeform, Plot Twists, Tension, better than acotar?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryAndPopps/pseuds/CherryAndPopps
Summary: Faith has always had an irrational fear of sharks, but when she seeks out revenge, will she find something more? Will Faith find love or will fear win out in the end.Thank you Zoe, for being my beta reader(This fanfic is a joke 😭)
Relationships: faith/shark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Blood in the water

Faith stood with her bare feet in the sand. Her dress waved in the wind, her fathers distant words and the dagger she had strapped to her thigh burned into her. His words... It was all she could think about, all she has thought about for years. 

“Find who did this to me faith, find who did this to me and avenge me.” 

Those were her fathers last wishes. She had thought of nothing but that for years. Well, almost nothing. She closed her eyes and thought of what killed him, the shark bite so mockingly bleeding into her memory. She let herself think of that night, only because she was so close to her revenge. The waves crashed as she grew closer. She could almost taste her anticipation, finally after all these years she would be free. 

She took a running start into the water, her dress clung to her, as the ice cold water shocked her system. She forced herself to focus. She knew where he was. She took a shark turn past the coral reef, and into his cove, but she had to be careful. She was in his territory now. 

“Well hello there Faith.” The shark’s low british drawl hummed in her ears. “I’ve been waiting for you.” 

The shark swam closer to Faith, and handed her a drink. The proximity was electric, the water between them was like fire in her veins. Her fingers clenched around her drinks, and she tossed it aside. Vodka spilled out into the water-air around them. 

“Then you know what I’m here for.” She growled, her hand going to her thigh and grabbing her dagger at lightning speed, as she brought it to the shark’s neck.

The shark let out an infuriating laugh, “No need to skip the pleasantries darling.” His once again british twang, did something to her heart. 

“There are no pleasantries, shark.” she spit, pressing the dagger even further into his skin. “I’m here to exchange blood for blood.” Her lips turned up into a smile. “Is there some-fin else you needed to say, any last words, before this is all over.” 

His dorsal fin rose to touch her, and she flinched at the contact. She would have pulled away-- half in fear and half in disgust--if she had not been holding a dagger. “Mmm poor faith, always rushing to the conclusion. You have no appreciation for the grander thing in life.” 

Faith’s hands shook, and her eyes moved to his fin. She growled. “I have spent years, trying to find you, training myself to breathe underwater just like my mother taught me, and have been fighting with the castle guards ever since I was a child for this battle. What possibly could I be rushing.” 

He laughed again, his fin moving to the hilt of the dagger, beady black eyes never leaving hers. “You look over so much. Tell me Faith, have you ever once wondered why you could breathe so well in water?” Faith’s breath hitched. She went to answer but he interrupted. “Or why you can swim with ease? Maybe even why your mother insisted on teaching you these things at such a young age?” 

Faith took a step back, and her hands fell to her sides. “No,” she struggled to voice it; her head was swimming. (get it?) Faith needed to leave, she needed to think this though. He had to be lying to her. It wasn’t possible. Faith… Half shark… she would have known. She would have noticed before. 

The shark's british voice pierced through the water. “If you still don’t believe me, ask yourself this… Why did your mother always look like a shark in a wig?” 

Faith stopped. Silence echoed off of jagged cave walls “...she always told me it was...a condition.” 

The shark swam to her, a sneer edged with pity was on his prehistoric face. “Don't you see Faith? You and I are the same.” 

She stared into his eyes, something sparked between them. Maybe a feeling of familiarity, or kinship between them. How could her and her greatest enemy have so much in common? It--it didn't make sense!

“I...I can't be.” She whispered. “Half shark?” She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

“Oh but you are.” His fin wrapped around her hand. 

“This doesn’t change anything, shark.” She shouted. She wasn’t going to back down now, “My father is still dead. My mother is still my mother.” 

The shark only grew closer, “Oh, but don’t you ever wonder about the real reason your father died?” 

“The real reason you killed him?” she retorted.

“Your mother owed me a debt.” He went on to explain. “Your mother was going to sell you off, but your father sacrificed himself instead. If not for his death, you wouldn't be here today.”

Her world tilted as she grasped at something to keep her steady. She came in contact with black eyes, strong fins, and a tough skin. He tilted her head to look at him face on. 

Her heart hammered, so much had happened in so little time, she couldn’t process it all, all she could feel was a connection. A shark-nection between the two of them. 

“Join me, the water is nice innit luv.” He whispered in her ear. Faith shivered. “I will teach you how to be a shark, how to be heartless and cold for everyone but me. How to be bloodthirsty.” 

The dagger felt loose in her hand, and she leaned forward until their noses were touching. Heart aching, she took the plunge. Their lips collided, both of their bodies exploding with passion. They kissed until she was out of breath like she has never been underwater. Then when he was about to pull away, her grasp on the dagger tightened, and she thrust her hand forward and into his gills. 

Blood spilled, and she inhaled the scent. “You were right about one thing, i am a shark, and that means, i’m bloodthirsty.” 

She dropped her dagged at his side. 

“Keep it luv.” she mocked “I’ll just buy a new one off amazon.”


End file.
